


Blue

by teroinreadsteroinwrites



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroinreadsteroinwrites/pseuds/teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: I don’t know why I was surprised that he hadn’t told me he was coming back. After all, he hadn’t bothered to tell me he was leaving either. Depending on how you read this it's either friendship or a blossoming relationship.





	

“Indie!” my mother yelled from downstairs.

 

I groaned. All I wanted to do was read in peace, but no.

 

“What?” I yelled back, not bothering to move from my bed.

 

“Look out the window!” she called back.

 

“Why?”

 

“Just do it.”

 

I rolled my eyes, but sat up turning to face my window which over looked the street we lived on. There wasn’t anything going on. No one was out save for two people standing in front of Russell and Lori’s house, heading towards the door.

 

“What in the bloody-“

 

Then I paid attention to the hair, the maroon color that I was so familiar with.

 

“That jack ass,” I hissed.

 

I don’t know why I was surprised that he hadn’t told me he was coming back. After all, he hadn’t bothered to tell me he was leaving either.

 

I hopped out of bed and threw a pair of shoes on.

 

“Indie, don’t you-“

 

I ignored my mother passing by her and right out the front door.

 

“Matsu-“

 

_“oka!” I called, looking at the red haired boy._

_He looked past the three idiots standing in his way towards me._

_I was as usual sitting by myself, my legs stretched out across the extra chairs._

_“Shut up, Beast! We’re talking here,” Hunter sneered._

_Hunter was the most obnoxious idiot that I ever had the displeasure of meeting. He was a jerk. His parents really didn’t pay much attention to him. One of those kids, who was never told no and never grounded, so they think that they can do whatever they want without any repercussions._

_“Tell her. You were just going to explain why you talk so funny. Weren’t ya Sharkie?”_

_I stood up. I had hit my growth spurt early, and stood a solid 20 centimeters over most of my classmates. That had earned me the nickname Beast from Hunter, which I despised._

_I leaned in close causing him to back up against the wall. “Listen here you bloody whacker. You’re going to quit calling me Beast, and you’re going to leave Matsuoka alone.”_

_“Or what? Beast is gonna cry”_

_“Or I’m gonna break your nose,” I threatened._

_“Give it a burl,” he hissed._

_I pulled my fist back and sent it flying towards his face. I stopped just short of his jaw. He had already let out a girly scream though, catching the attention of everyone._

_The dropped my fist and stepped back.  Everyone was laughing at the noise that had left him._

_“I don’t cry, wuss, but next time I guarantee you will.”_

_I turned to Rin. “I never got to properly introduce myself,” I said to him. “I’m Indigo, but I prefer Blue. Come sit with me.”_

Rin spun around, eyes widening in shock, when he saw me.

 

“Blue?” he asked.

 

“So you do remember me? Funny. I thought you’d forgotten all about me, since you know you never bothered to call, text, write, skype or even tell me that you were leaving!”

 

“Blue-“

 

The expression on my face stopped him. I wasn’t done.

 

“I woke up and went to go annoy you and you were gone. I tried to get in contact with you, but I would’ve had better luck getting ahold of the Pope. My best friend vanished and then wouldn’t even talk to me. What the hell did I do to deserve getting cut off like that? Huh? Why didn’t you tell me that you were leaving?”

 

“Blue, please don’t cry.”

 

I hadn’t even realized I was crying.  I angrily wiped away the tears. “Damn it.”

 

“I- I don’t-“

 

“Don’t what? Don’t know?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Rin said.

 

“Sorry isn’t an answer” I said, turning on my heel, to head back to my house.

 

“Blue wait!”

 

“Fuck you, Matsuoka!” I yelled, slamming the door behind me.

 

I leaned my back against the door and slid down it, settling on the floor

 

“I didn’t realized that you were still that angry at him,” my mother said, coming to sit beside me.

 

“I didn’t either,” I admitted.

 

“That being said, just because you’re angry doesn’t mean that you can swear at people in the street.”

 

I chuckled. “Sorry, Mum.”

 

“How about instead of sitting here, we head to the kitchen to get ice cream instead?”

 

I nodded, and picked myself up off the floor, helping my mother up.

 

Later that night I was sitting in my room, reading once again, when my mother appeared in the door way.

 

“Rin’s here. I’ll tell him to fuck off if you’d like, but he says he owes you an answer.”

 

I sighed, knowing what I should do versus what I wanted to do. “I guess I should hear him out. If I tell him to fuck off, I may never get an answer.”

 

I got up and followed my mother down stairs. I stepped out on to the porch and shut the door behind me. “You’ve had two years to formulate an answer. I hope it’s a good one.”

 

“I didn’t want to,” he said.

 

“And-“

 

He cut me off. “I didn’t want to say good bye. I didn’t know how to. You were my only friend. I had quit talking to everyone from home and I never got along with anyone here-“

 

“That didn’t have to change. We could’ve still been friends.”

 

“I know. I realize that now. I was being a wuss. Okay? I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want to see you hurt. I didn’t want to watch as you tried to hide it, because I knew that’s exactly what you would do. I was afraid and I’m sorry, because you didn’t deserve that. I shouldn’t have cut you off. I should’ve been there for you, even if I couldn’t be here. I’m sorry that I made you cry.”

 

I shook my head. “You’re an idiot, Rin.”

 

“It’s a good thing that I don’t cry very often, because you cry enough for the both of us, you ridiculous piss baby.”

 

I wrapped my arms around the idiot. He returned my embrace, and we stood there for a moment holding each other like we might never see each other again. Which hell I didn’t know we may not have.

 

“I missed you,” I muttered.

 

“I missed you too.”

 

“You’re not gonna fall off of the face of the Earth again are you?” I asked. “You’ll give me a number or an address or something?”

 

“Of course,” he responded. “I never told you that I was leaving-“

 

“I’m aware.”

 

“-But, this is me letting you know that I’m coming back.”

 

I pulled back.  “What?”

 

“After nationals. After graduation, I’m coming back to Australia for university and to train.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” He chuckled and let me go. “Can you come over for a minute? There’s someone I want you to meet.”

 

I raised my brows. “Who?”

 

“Come over and you’ll see.”

 

“Let me grab my shoes,” I said.

 

“Is everything okay?” my mother asked.

 

I nodded. “Yeah. Everything’s good.”

 


End file.
